Coughing Lion Hidden Dargon
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Wufei, Nataku WAFFy fic. A girl can be as good a martial artist as any guys, if the person she loves believe in her. Happy Chinese New Year!
1. leaving home

Coughing Lion Hidden Dragon  
by F4 girl

A young Chinese girl sits quietly in her room.  Her mother calls, "Nataku!  It time to go!"

Nataku is leaving her home today to live with her husband faraway.  She wonders what her husband looks like.  Her parents arranged her marriage when she was six years old and she has never meet her husband before.

After looking at her room for one last time, Nataku jumps out of the window.  Her mother watches with disapproval glance as she lands at the front yard of her house.

"Remember you're going to live in your husband's house. You can't jump around doing martial art anymore."  Nataku's mother says.

"I like martial art."  The young girl replies.

"That's not something a wife should do.  No husband will like a wife who bounce around like a monkey."  Her mom is angrier now.

Nataku doesn't want to argue with her mother; so she just close her eyes and drifts off to dreamland.

^__^     ^__^     ^__^     ^__^     ^__^

Loud hollering of men wakes Nataku up.  She peeks out the window of her carriage and sees a group of men practicing for the New Year lion dance and dragon dance.

Lion dance and dragon dance are very important traditions in Chinese New Year.  Most people think of them as performances and shows; but they really are competitions for different martial art orderliness.  Organizations send out their homemade lion and dragon models with martial artists inside to fight for the prize money.

Nataku's eyes widen as she sees a magnificent-looking gold lion jumps up in air.  10 people attack the lion at the same time but it shows no fear; it stands confidently and counterattacks with amazing speed and power.  Soon all the attackers fall to the ground while the gold lion revives it true identity.

The martial artist inside the gold lion is actually a young Chinese boy.  He senses Nataku watching him and looks to her direction.  Nataku jumps back and hides behind the window.

Her mother says with a harsher tone than before,  "For the last time, stop jumping around and behave like a lady.  You're going to make your family looks bad.  Do you want to shame me and your father?"

^__^     ^__^     ^__^     ^__^     o__o

The carriage stops and Nataku follows her mother into a huge mansion.  An old man standing in the middle of the main hall says to the girl, "welcome to the family, young one.  Your husband will be here soon."

The young boy inside the gold lion walks in.  Nataku shouts, "it's you!"

The old man frowns and Nataku mothers scorns, "Nataku!  Don't speak unless your husband tells you to!"

"I need permission from him to speak?"  Nataku says.  She is frustrated by her mother constant tuition on how to be a proper wife.

The elder joins Nataku's mother in disciplining the young girl and corrects her harshly, "You can't talk like that in front of him!  He's your husband!"

"Maybe I don't want a husband!"  Nataku shouts to the elder.  She has looses her last bit of patient.  Ever since she was 3 years old everyone has been teaching her how to be a silent submissive puppet to her husband, and she can't take it anymore.

Everyone in the mansion is shocked with Nataku's outburst.  No Chinese girls dare to act that way in her husband's household.

"Don't do martial art!  Don't talk!  Don't move!  Don't breathe! I'm not a puppet!  I want to speak and run and bounce if I want to!"  Nataku continues.

"Then you can go home.  We have no use for a unwomanly fiend like you." The elder says madly.  The men in the house look at her as if she is a monster; her mother stands there mortified and doesn't know what to do.

The young husband says, "Elder, there is no need for such vicious language.  My parents chose her to be my bride, and we will honor the decision they made for me."

The elder nods, "yes, master Cheung."

Nataku's mother bows in relief, "thank you for being so kind to my ill-manner daughter, master Cheung."

"There is nothing erroneous in her manner.  I understand her frustrations."  Wufei says.  Nataku feels her heart pounds when she notices how handsome her young husband's features are.

The young master says to his bride, "My lady, feel free to speak out, run fast and bounces as high as you want in here.  This is your house now."

Nataku beams, "thank you!"

"Elder, please show the lady around the mansion.  I need to go check on the water supplies construction.  I should be back before dinner." The boy leaves.

^__^    ^__^    ^__^    ^__^    ^__^

The elder shows Nataku around the huge mansion.  The place is so elegant Nataku feels like she is walking in the Forbidden Palace. When they finish the tour it's evening already.

The elder takes Nataku to the dinning hall for dinner.  She feels a little disappointed when she learns that the young master isn't going to join her for supper.  He has a lot of thing to take care of.

After dinner, all the women and girls work to prepare for the Chinese New Year feast.  A woman calls, "I need some vegetables from the store room!"

Nataku sees all the other women are busy to go and she offers, "Why don't I go to get the vegetables?"

The new bride heads for the storeroom.  She walks pass the training hall and sees the young master's gold lion hanging there; it shimmers so brilliantly that Nataku can't help but want to touch it.

She walks inside the hall and reaches for the gold lion.  The elder screams at her from outside the door, "Stop!"

Nataku jumps away from the lion and falls to the floor.  The other men shout, "is the lion head is alright?  The girl didn't touch it, did she?"

Nataku sits on the floor.  The elder scorns at her, "you should be in the kitchen cooking!  What are you doing here?  Female aren't allow to touch the lion!  It's bad luck!  You'll jinx the lion and make us loose!"

"Is anything the matter, elder?" the young master comes in.

TBC…

Thanks for reading.  Wufei is very out of character ^__^;;; when I first wrote this fic, I tried to make the couple in character, but it didn't work out the way I hoped, so I changed the story and make Wufei OOC .  I hope you don't mind.  Please keep reading and thanks again.

If you want to see more details about lion dancing martial art competition, watch Jet Li's movie 'Once Upon A Time In China 3'.  It's a very cool story and it got quite a bit of lion dance martial art fights.  ^.^


	2. I want to be like you

Coughing Lion Hidden Dragon II  
by F4 girl

"Is anything the matter, elder?"  Wufei asks.

"She almost touched your lion and makes you loose your match, master Cheung."  The elder replies angrily.  Nataku wants really bad to say something but she knows better than opens her mouth.

It's the young master who speaks up,  "If my opponents defeat me in the competition, I only have my lack of strength and skill to blame.  Never will the men in the house of Cheung put the blame of their defect on their women."

"A word of advises, master Cheung.  Only a foolish man spoils his wife."  Says the elder as he gives Nataku a cold eye and leaves the training hall with the other men.

The young master asks Nataku, "you did not hurt yourself during your fall, did you?"

The moment Nataku sees her young husband's face, she feels her heart beating hard and all her anger disappears.   The young girl stands up and sighs, "I don't mean to bother you, master Cheung. I know you're very busy.  Sorry I make you butt head with your elder again.  I just can't do anything right in your house."

"You can call me by my name, Wufei. You are the lady of the house and there is no need for formality.  And as I told you at your arrival, you are free to do whatever your heart desires."

"You're so totally awesome doing the lion dance, I can't help but wanting to do it too.  I just want to be like you."  Nataku says. The young master smiles, "I am delighted to hear that you think I am very…awesome."

Nataku blushes.  She must have sounded like a silly lovesick girl. Wufei takes the lion off the hanger and says, "I recall you said you practice martial art."

 Nataku nods, "I do, but my mom said I can't do it anymore now that I'm your wife."

Wufei throws the lion head to her and says, "Catch."

Nataku catches the lion head and falls to the ground again; the model is a lot heavier than it looks. Wufei says to his bride, "you have to be steady on your feet in order to be a lion dancer.  Hold the lion up and remain in the position for half and hour."

"Is this a joke? Or are you punishing me for touching your lion?"  Nataku says.

"Most Lion Dance competition last for over an hour.  You said you wish to be like me.  Show me you have my strength and power to do so." Wufei says.

Nataku's eyes light up and she says with ultimate determination, "I can do it!"

Her husband nods to her before he leaves the hall, "There are many things in our house in need of my attention and I have to go see to them now.  But I will return in half an hour."

Nataku's arms are hurting and she feels like the lion head is getting heavier and heavier by the second, but she still holds the lion high up for she isn't a quitter.

(^.^ Note: There are no support for the heads of the lions in Chinese lion dance, the martial artists have to hold the lion heads up with their arms during the whole fight.)

^__^     ^__^     ^__^    O__o;;;

After half an hour, Wufei returns to the training hall and asks his wife, "How are you holding up?"

"Easily."  Nataku answers.

"I am glad to hear that."  Says Wufei as he swings his wooden staff toward her feet.  Nataku gasps and tries jumping up in the air but she only manages to lifts herself for about 3 feet.  Wufei's staff barely misses Nataku; she can feel the wind of the blow blushes against her legs.

"The lion head is very heavy, you have to use a lot more power to gets your altitude."  Wufei says as he continues to attack.  Nataku keeps jumping away and finally, Wufei says, "you can't win if you keep running."

Nataku stops evading and tries to attack Wufei; but it seems impossible since the boy is so fast.  Wufei is moving so swiftly that Nataku feels like he just randomly disappears and reappears around her.  Every attack of her turns out unsuccessful.

"We will not stop until you manage to kick me once."  Wufei says to his young bride.   Nataku bites her lips and continues her attack.  When she finally manages to kick Wufei at the angle, it's almost dawn.

"I have to attend the town meeting.  You take a rest and we'll continue your training tonight."  Wufei says.

"Wufei, thank you for everything." Nataku says.

TBC…

Jackie Chan is one of the best lion dance martial artists and he did over a thousand lion dances.  In the first movie he directed, "the young master" (1980), he did a lion dance fight with another lion on a 5 inches plank suspended in the air.


	3. All that I can be

Coughing Lion Hidden Dragon III  
by F4 girl

A week passes.  Wufei walks into the training hall and he sees Nataku jumps high up in the air with the lion head.  There are 7 scarecrows on the ground and Nataku manages to knocks all of them down in minutes.

"You have improved greatly in a short period of time."  Wufei says to his bride.

"I got a cool teacher."

"I am sorry I am late.  I should have been here to practice with you."

"Stop being so nice to me!  I can see how busy you are. You like some tea?"

"That will be wonderful."  Wufei says and sits down.  Nataku gets him tea and Wufei takes a sip.  He is very tired and the caffeine feels great inside his body.

Wufei feels Nataku's hand rubbing his sore shoulders. "There is no need for you to bring me tea and give me message.  I know you loathe these womanly duties."  Wufei says to her.

"I don't mind.  I hated it before only because I was forced to do it."  Nataku says.  She enjoys having physical contact with Wufei.

"Thank you, my lady."  Wufei closes his eyes and relaxes his exhausted body.

"Wufei, are you just being nice to me cause your parents picked me?"

The young master opens his eyes, "There is no need to doubt my devotion toward you."

"But don't you want a wife who listen to you and doesn't do martial art?"

"A man with wise words does not need to force people to listen to him.  You will listen to me if I speak no wrong."  Wufei says, "and you are a very gifted martial artist.  There is not reason to waste your talent."

"Really?"

"You managed to kick me while holding the lion head first night you tried.  It takes most men a week of practice to touch me if they are holding onto the lion head.  I will be a fool if I stop your martial art training."

"You're a fool, Wufei.  Any sane man will kick me out of the house if I'm his wife.  I'm lucky to have you."  Nataku takes a deep breath and gather her courage, "my husband, I love you!"

Nataku can feel her heart pounding.  This is the first time she calls Wufei her husband and tells him she loves him.  She wonders what Wufei will think of her bold behavior.  Wufei doesn't say a word.

"Wufei?"  Nataku looks at the boy and sees that he has fallen asleep.

"How can an eagle hear a little sparrow?" says Nataku, referencing to an old Chinese folklore.  Once there was a little sparrow that fell in love with an eagle.  The sparrow tried to tell the eagle how she felt, but the eagle was too high up in the sky and couldn't hear what the sparrow said.

"Good night, Wufei."  Nataku sighs and puts a blanket on him.

^__^     ^__^     ^__^     ^__^     ^__^

On the New Year day, everyone in the Cheung Mansion gets up early to prepare for the lion dance and dragon dance competition.  Nataku follows Wufei and the others to the harbor.

"Welcome, all masters.  This year the dragons will battle at the harbor while the lions fight on the ship."  The competition committee announces.  Nataku looks up at the ship and sees the prize money for the lions hanging on top of the ship post.

"You have to climb all the way up there?" Nataku asks worried.

"It is not as difficult as it looks, it's only about 50 feet.  We climbed to that height a before."  Wufei says.

One of Wufei's men gets behind Wufei.  Wufei asks him, "Are you ready, Bai?"

Bai answers, "yes, master Cheung."

(note: During the lion dance fight, the lion is made of two people. The master holds the lion head and another martial artist follow the him to be the lion 'body' to back up the master during the fight.)

Hundreds of people show up to watch the lions and dragons fight.  Loud explosions of fire crackers resonance the air.  The dragons start fighting at the harbor, while the lions begin fighting their way up to the ship.  Bai tries to join in the fight when he sees Wufei just stands there.

"Master Cheung, is anything the matter?"  Bai asks.

"It's the private! Get the woman and children away!"  Wufei shouts.  Nataku looks out the ocean and sees a black ship approaching at top speed.  The privates fire their cannons toward the people in the harbor.

"Run!" Nataku shouts.  She leads the women, children and old people away to safety.

"You like my fire crackers?  I come to join the party!"  The private laughs.  2 black dragons charge down from private ship and attack the other dragons on the harbor.  3 black lions jump onto the prize ship and starts dancing.

"They are challenging us." Wufei says.  The other lions run up to attack the black lions, but the black lions fight them off and drop them into the sea.

"How can they be so good?"  Bai asks.  Wufei answers, "They are cheating. There are armors under their clothes."

Wufei's lion joins in the fight.  All the other lions loose and the gold lion is the only one that manages to fight it way up the prize ship. Suddenly, Bai falls down.  The privates wounded Bai's leg during the fight.

"Little boy, do yourself a favor and surrender.  This match is over." The private says to Wufei.

"This fight is far from the ending."  Wufei answers.  He turns to Bai and says, "you did a good job.  Go and tend to your wound."

"Yes, master.  I'm sorry."  Bai says.

Wufei then shouts, "My lady, will you come here, please?"

TBC…


	4. I won't let you down

Coughing Lion Hidden Dragon IV  
by F4 girl

"My lady, will you come here, please?" Wufei says to Nataku.

"What?"  None of Wufei's men believe what he is hearing, nor does Nataku.

"My lady?"  Wufei calls again.  Nataku slaps out of her trend and jumps up to the boat.  The privates say, "you got to be kidding me."

Nataku walks up behind Wufei; but he gives her the lion head.  Nataku says, "I can't take that!  It's yours!"  Only the master of the house is allowed to be the head lion in a fight.

The elder shouts, "Master Cheung has lost his mind!  That girl must be a witch! She must have put a spell on Master Cheung!"

"Wufei!  I can't fight them!"  Nataku says to her husband.

Wufei looks at her, "I assert you can do so.  You can try and prove me wrong."

"Cheung Wufei, you must be a sissy to make a girl fight your war."  The private laughs.

Nataku looks at the private and says fearlessly, "You ain't worthy to fight Master Cheung."

"Whatu say?"  The private shouts.

"I say you're only worthy to fight girls."

"How dare you.  Go back to your kitchen and cook your dinner, woman!"

"Make me."

The private says to Wufei, "don't you know how to disciple your own woman, boy?"  Wufei just gives the privates his usual calm look.

Nataku takes the head of Wufei's lion and says to the privates, "the only way you can get to Master Cheung is through me.  Are you afraid of me?"

"How can you fight us?  We got iron armor!" The black lions say.

"Even the greatest armor can't protect a person's joints."  Nataku says and attacks their chinks. One of the black lion falls off the ocean.

There are still 2 black lions left; and Nataku is getting tired.  She knows she will loose all the energy to climb for the 50 ft prize if she keeps fighting.  The ship pole is still kind of far away to reach but Nataku wants to take the chance.

"Wufei, I'm going to jump for it."  Nataku jumps up.  The black lions try to jump up and block Nataku's advance but Nataku jumps over them.  The gold lion reaches the pole and start climbing up for the prize.

The black lions climb up the pole, "how stupid are the two of you to think you can climb up there faster than us?  We're private!  We climb up the sail everyday!"

Nataku ignores the privates and continues to climb up.  The people on land watch overwhelmed as the gold lion climbs up to the post with amazing speed.  It's like the gold lion is flying in the sky.

"The privates are losing to Nataku and Master Cheung!"  Everyone on land starts cheering, "Nataku!  Nataku!"

"How can that girl be so much faster than us?"  The privates say.

"Your armors are slowing you down, moron."  Nataku says as she takes the prize.  Everyone cheers, "Nataku! Yeah!"

"We still have one more battle."  Wufei tells his bride.

On the land, the private's 2 black dragons are beating all the other dragons mercilessly.  Only the gold dragon from Wufei's mansion is still standing. The private's 2 black dragons are circling around Cheung's gold dragon, forcing it to surrender.

"Even if I can reach them on time, there is no way I can fight the black dragon!"  Nataku shouts.

(Note: A dragon in dragon dance is very long and it has 15 people in it.   If the gold lion is going to fight the black dragon, it mean Nataku and Wufei has to fight 30 people off.)

TBC…


	5. together forever

Coughing Lion Hidden Dragon V

Nataku says, "No way I can get to them on time."

"I assert you can do so.  You can try and prove me wrong."  Wufei says.

Nataku looks as the black dragons circle around the gold dragon tighter and tighter.  She has to go help them.

"I'm either extremely brave or extremely stupid."  Nataku jumps out from the 50 ft pole.  Wufei jumps after her. The two of them drop straight down until they land on the top of the sail.  They slides down the sail and flies off the ship at high velocity.

Nataku and Wufei land in the middle of the Dragon dance field. The privates in the black dragons attack the couple at once.

The gold lion fights back bravely and soon take the upper hand of the fight.  The privates retreat to their black ship and leave the harbor. The elder of the Cheung mansion says,  "I told Master Cheung that Nataku makes a good wife for him!"  All the women eye him coldly.

"We did it!"  Nataku turns around and hugs Wufei.  The elder shouts, "you can't hug your husband in public!"

Wufei hugs her back.  The elder shouts, "Master Cheung!"

"Congratulation, master Cheung, your wife has brought pride to you."  Wufei's men say to him.

"My lady is all the pride that I will ever need."  Wufei replies.

Nataku smiles brightly, "I can do what I did because I know Wufei is behind me."

"Let's go and have our New Year Feast." Wufei says.  Everyone heads back to the Cheung Mansion.

Nataku walks next to Wufei.  He looks at her and says, "My lady, sometimes even when the eagle is too tired to reply, he can still hear the sparrow because he feels the same way.  Their bond always brings them together."

Nataku smiles brightly.

Owari

That's the end!  ^.^  I hope you all have a good Chinese New Year.

Kung Hay Fat Choy!


End file.
